


Just a little bit more

by kazuza



Series: Redemption [3]
Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1368055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazuza/pseuds/kazuza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 3 of the Redemption serie<br/>Chris honnesty had paid and Holly is back. Now he just has to be patient.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a little bit more

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a native english speaker so sorry about the weird writing, bad gramar and all lol  
> Any criticisms would be kindly accepted ^_^  
> Thanks for reading!

 

She's back.

It took almost three weeks. Three fucking weeks where Chris could do nothing but reads his reports, watches pictures of her being basically a mess. Fighting with Angus, who Chris renamed The Prick or “ _oh buddy if you weren't Toby's..._ ”, with Corinne, Angus's wife “ _pretty uptight rich bitch_ ”, her grandmother “ _uptight and rich too but loving and lovable, a real parent, like you Toby_ ” and so on. Being stressed, crying for no reason, skipping class... Holly had started to really worried him.

 

_She's so much like you Toby. Denying herself what she truly needs for the sake of what she thinks is good and proper. But I'll change that. You'll see baby. You'll see._

 

Fortunately, Harry who has more common sense than his father and sister, but their fierce loyalty and compassionate heart, had staid by Holly side during her turmoil and finally convince her to go see him again. For closure he had said which is kind of not what Chris have in mind but did the tricks anyway.

 

Chris already knew she was coming due to the increasing stalking his outside friends did for him but still, he can stop his heart to skip a beat when he sees her.

She looks better now, more serene, even as she's still wearing her ugly rebel teenager outfit, that tasteless make up and stupid jeweleries that he hates. Still, her hair, raised high in a loose wavy ponytail are healthy looking, soft and inviting, the ugly pink almost totally gone. And her eyes are shining a bright baby blue. She looks even more like Beecher than before. Or maybe it's all in his head. Maybe he's so used to see Beecher everywhere that he's not able to see her true face anymore.

 

_Who care anyway? Now that you come back to me baby..._

 

It's going to take some time, but with patience, Chris knows he will convince her to loose all that grunge shit. He imagines her with a baby blue sundress bringing out her eyes, her hair short, curling around her white neck, just a touch of pink lipstick and blush... A perfect daddy girl... A Toby girl. Toby made girl...

Chris discretely readjusts his dick and let the fantasy fade away quickly. If he ever wants it to become reality, it's gonna take careful handling.

 

Now, his silence's making Holly sullen. Her lips stick out in a perfect Toby bitchy pout that almost make Chris smile. Almost. He knows better than smiling at a moody teenage girl.

 

"You're back."

"Yeah. Don't really know why."

 

_Riiiiight..._

 

"I though we made that clear the first day. You want to know more about Toby."

"You called him Toby?" She asks, interested and earnest all the sudden, almost beaming at him.

 

_God saves us from moody teenager..._

 

"Yup. Easier than To-bi-as. And he didn't like people calling him that anyway. Bad memories attached to the name I guess."

"My dad... Here... He got hurt a lot... You..."

 

_Hurt him a lot too... You can't be more right sweetie._

 

"I'm not gonna lie to you kiddo. Here it's hell on earth. Nobody can escape from the pain. You have to accept it."

She looks thoughtful. An expression that Chris almost dreaded to see on Beecher face. His lawyer overly educated brain never stopped running, driving him crazy and when it mingled with his soft compassionate heart? It came up with the worst ideas ever.

 

_God saves us from Toby's ideas too._

 

"I always knew who you are. When my dad..."

She stopped talking, swallowing a hiccup. And Chris instinctively try to reach for her just to be stops by the glass wall between them. He's kind of happy that he's not the only one who can't say it out loud.

"S'okay, don't say it. I don't want to ear it."

She sneezes, smiles weakly at him, and then, her eyes drifts on the hand that had tried to comfort her a moment ago.

"Thanks."

"So, you knew me... For how long?"

"Since I'm eleven."

Now that surprise Chris. He can't bring himself to believe that Beecher might have talk about him to his family, and surely not to his kids.

"How?"

"When... It happened. They send his personal stuff back home. Angus throw everything away but before he did, I sneaked out of my room and went to his office. I took everything a could find. Some clothes that still smell like him, paper he writes... And your letters."

"Ah..." Chuckles Chris, knowing full well what the bright red that spread on Holly cheeks means. Beecher wasn't exactly into writing porn but with a little coaxing, Chris had managed to make him write one or two memorable pieces of sexiness.

And for the first time of his life, Chris is almost embarrassed. Imagining a grieving little girl with the face of the man he loves reading this kind of stuff, it's not really an exciting thought even for him.

"So, you find about me. And then what ?"

"I made research."

"And you found me."

"I find you wife actually... hum you ex... wife"

"Which one?"

"How many did you have?"

"Three."

"Why did you get married so often?"

Her little smirk, the question says with  _that_ tone... It's an agony. It must show on his face because amusement disappear from her face and she pears at him worriedly.

"You're alright?"

"Yeah. It's just... Your dad asked me exactly the same question once."

She looks particularly pleased and they smile to each other for the first time since they meet, experiencing the easy happiness that comes from the love they share for the same man.

"It's Ms Meyfair."

"Ah Bonnie..."

 

_What a surprise... Looks like I should be more thorough with the Protecting Toby's kids plan if I missed something like this._

 

"She's great. I mean, she was really nice to me and she didn't rat me out."

"Yeah, she's the best."

 

_My cute little Bonnie brownie..._

 

"Well, I explained everything to her. About my dad, the letter and everything. She helped me with the paperwork for the prison, and the travel, all that stuff. Harry help me with fake ID and computer things and here I am, I guess.”

"She never told me."

"Well I made her promise and she said you were keeping so many secret from her that she had the right to have one too."

Chris laugh a little, amazed that Bonnie, from all the people, had managed to keep something that big from him. Not that she's the chatty Cathy type, but Chris is a professional liar. He could see deceit within deceit. And he knows Bonnie from the tip of her cute button nose to the bottom of her loving heart.

 

_Well, guess I was kind of distracted with all this baby shit..._

 

"She should have tell you I'm no good."

"Well she says you have your faults, but that I should made up my own mind. And..."

"What..."

"My dad loved you, so, it means that you can't be all bad." She shrugs her shoulders, like what she says is obvious. Something that can't possibly be discuss. She's so casual about something that pierce Chris to the core. To the center of his black ugly soul. It makes him want to squeeze her white little neck until she stops talking, breathing... Hurting him.

 

_Don't worry Toby baby. I won't do it. I never snap yours right? And you have no idea of how much I wanted to do it sometimes...or maybe you knew. Is that why you didn't forgive me? Why you wanted to leave me behind so bad? Who the fuck knows what was going on in this freakish blond head of yours anyway._

 

"I'm not sure about that."

"You said it to me... If it's true for me, how can't it be true for you?"

"Your just like your daddy uh? An answer for every fuckin' things."

She raised her chin defiantly, the stubborn Toby looks back in full force and Chris can't stop himself to genuinely smile. He feels so alive right now. Something after Beecher death he didn't think would ever happen again. Life with Beecher hadn't be easy. He had fight Chris on every fuckin little thing, refusing his advice, his protection and even his love at the end. But that was part of the charm. Life with him wasn't easy, but it was exciting, and certainly not boring. And boredom was something Chris dread more than death herself.

"It's almost time..." She looks sad.

"Come back next week."

"I shouldn't."

"Toby never did what he should have. He would had be more happy if he did."

"I'm not stupid you know. If he had be truly happy, he wouldn't had drank."

"The mistake he made made him realize what was important in life."

"Oh and what's that ?"

"You."

She stays speechless, something rare for a Beecher that's for sure, then she turns her head, tears running on her cheeks, messing with the black make-up again. Chris got as close as the glass let him and speaks very softly into the phone.

"Come next week Holly. I want to ear more about Toby. About your time with him. I want to imagine him bright and happy. Not hurt and bitter. Please Holly. Come."

"Yeah. Ok... I... I'll come. As long as I can."

"Great. That's great."

And he means it.

 

 

 


End file.
